Across The Street Of The Silent Man
by gloomren
Summary: Bonnie couldn't lie to herself. She was affected by the alien ways of Finn. It was not a romantic interest. Kol was taking care of that department already. But she just had to get to know the secrets of that cold man. Cover art by tumblr-user ulfeid


A/N: I do not own any of these characters. They are the creative property of The CW and L.J. Smith.

Thanks to tumblr user ulfeid for the cover art! He's the helper in need.

Characters: Bonnie Bennett, Finn Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson

Pairings: Binn, Kennett

* * *

><p>He had been watching the livid lights of the streets all night. Far away from the crowd. Bonnie wondered sometimes if Finn Mikaelson had always been like this. A man with a cold face, eyes rigid.<p>

He only ever talked when it was inevitable. First, she had seen him as the conceited member of the Mikaelsons. The one that saw himself as the superior species. But now she wasn't so sure about that assumption. There was something in his eyes. As if he was fighting for release. What kind of release, Bonnie didn't know.

Slowly, the young woman parted herself from the crowd, approaching the lonely man. He was still standing on the balcony, his back to the party.

"Would you mind if I join you?" she kept her voice low as if she didn't want to scare him.

Finn gave her a brief glance from the corner of his eyes and turned back to the view of the town. His hands were grasping the rail tight, leaving pale spots on his knuckles. He was definitely the misfit in his family. Bonnie wondered if he was longing for something the world couldn't give him. Well, now she was reading too much into it.

She took Finn's silence as a sign for her to stay. He was not one to play with words. It was the same at the drama club with him. He kept silent when he was just accepting something the way it was.

Bonnie stood there for a while, watching the hustle of the crazy town. It was a funny view down there. All the yelling, running and rat race when it felt like one of those slow-motion moments up here. She could almost feel how time was mocking her.

"This is ridiculous," Finn whispered under his breath.

"You mean the party?" Bonnie asked carefully.

He turned to her with bare shock written on his face. As if he had forgotten about her presence all together. The man blinked away his moment of surprise.

The screams in his hazel eyes drilled into her. Screams she was afraid of capturing right. He looked so desperate, so torn apart.

"You can talk to me, Finn," Bonnie offered.

Finn narrowed his eyes as he studied the severe look in her green orbs.

"There's nothing to talk about," he muttered. The man gave her a cold look and turned back to the view of the city.

Lines of irritation appeared on Bonnie's forehead. But she didn't say a word. It was only when she moved back inside that she turned around one last time.

"Whatever bothers you won't go away if you carry it with you for the rest of your life," her voice was firm. Bonnie held her head high jutting her chin confidently when he faced her.

Finn studied her face with a curious expression. His hazel eyes looked dark from that distance. But he kept silent as she walked away from him toward the bubbling crowd.

"Did my brother give you one of his dead-speeches?" Kol scoffed walking up to Bonnie.

"Do I look that bad?" Bonnie retorted, taking the drink he was offering her.

"You look like you're in need of a dance," he gave her a bright smile, showing off his teeth.

Bonnie stared at him puzzled but nodded. Kol didn't wait a second to grab her hand. He started to move to the beat while pulling her with him.

"Wait," Bonnie chuckled, guiding him toward the bar. She got rid of her glass and turned back to him. "Show me your moves, Mikaelson!"

* * *

><p>The next time Bonnie saw Finn was a few days later at the main entrance of her college. It wasn't surprising her at all since Finn was supporting the drama club.<p>

He stood still and gave her a brief nod. And Bonnie automatically prepared herself for an urgent issue to discuss. A disaster about the rehearsal, someone who stepped out of the sponsor role or any other mind-blowing issue. But instead, he approached her and started talking in a low voice. "I need to talk to you about my brother."

Bonnie's mouth fell open. She didn't know what should bother her more. The fact that he was talking to her outside of the drama club? The fact that he seemed to know about Kol? Or the fact that he was interfering in her affairs?

Yes, they had some nice talks about literature and dramatics. But that didn't give him the right to stalk her privacy, right?

Still, she agreed to sit across him at the nearest café half an hour later. Call it curiosity or whatever.

* * *

><p>"I know it's none of my business," Finn rested his elbows on the table giving her a deep look. "But I also know my brother. He only knows to take. Don't waste your time with him."<p>

Bonnie's hand froze holding the cup of coffee in mid-air. "I beg your pardon? Why are you telling me this?"

Finn sighed running his hands through his neat hair. "Actually, forget what I said. Do whatever you desire, Bonnie. I think you're strong enough to handle a reckless beast like him."

He put his coat back on and stood up with a nod. "I'm sorry to bother you. Have a nice day."

Bonnie's mouth stood agape as she watched him leave like that. She couldn't even nod him a goodbye. She just sat there and watched him drive away with his bike.

As funny as it sounded the cold ways of Finn always affected her. She couldn't put her finger on it. But she seemed to have a weakness for people with serious issues. People that were hard to define. Enigmas.

Her mother once told her that she was always attracted by men like her very-self. Freaks. Well, what a loving way to refer to your daughter. But this wasn't about attraction. Finn had awaken her interest in the therapist fantasy way. Since middle school Bonnie had always dreamed about solving people's mysteries. The secret problems they wouldn't just open up to anyone.

She knew that Finn was nothing but a brick to Kol. A dull existence that didn't make sense. Because Kol had given up. He had simply failed to solve his own brother's mysteries.

But Bonnie only took that as a challenge. She promised to herself. She would make Finn open up to her. At the end of the day, she would read him like an open book. Well, let's say at the end of the year.

She sealed that thought with a big sip of her coffee.


End file.
